Red Lights Street Signs
by bookgirl111
Summary: Music flashed brightly in the background. Body's swarmed the dance floor. The rhythm was not that of what mothers would like of their children at night. Red Lights. Street Signs. The best club in town. B-Day ff, to Little One, happy 17th birthday, Warnings: Yaoi, Cain x Abel


Music flashed brightly in the background. Body's swarmed the dance floor. The rhythm was not that of what mothers would like of their children at night.

_Red Lights. Street Signs. _

The best club in town.

And at its head, a throne dyed red –that was once white –sat. And on it sat the untouchable, kingless, Red-WHITE Queen.

~ .~

"Welcome." Ushered the doorman –or rather door slut, white hair, white skin, and barely any other cloth other than white leather that left nothing to imagination. "The Queen's been waiting for you." The slut purred winking one of his yellow shadowed eyes. "Enjoy your stay at _Red Lights. Street Signs._"

Entering into the club, the knight awaiting his queen, or rather as most knew the young man, Cain took in the atmosphere in mild interest still unsure as to _why_ he was summoned _here_ –especially by someone who's callin' themselves **QUEEN**. Huffing Cain moves away from the doorway and decided to head over to the bar. Behind the bar, was yet another WHITE.

Or as the government called them a PURE. But in all honesty, if one asked Cain, the government was feeding the people a load of B*LL. Deciding ones social class entirely on hair color, clothing color, and skin tone. And so far the crowd includes both WHITES, and OTHERS. OTHERS –the street term for what the government calls COLORS, making up everything and anything that wasn't PURE and accounted for 89% of the population of all the star colonies. And yet ironically, in one of the most "infested" colonies of all, a group of several hundred WHITES lived their lives as practically second-class citizens in a second-class colony even though the government didn't know it.

"What can I get you, sir?" the WHITE asked in his all white suit.

Two shots of Ocea Vodka straight." Cain answered hands in his leather black jacket.

"Coming right up." Silence surrounded Cain, blue streaks in his black hair covering part of his face, a poker face set on his mouth, and a piece of paper that summoned him here swirling in his hands. The text read:

'_Dear Cain-28740003-DF-Star, _

'_You are formally invited to _Red Lights. Street Signs._ By summoning of the Queen. Arrive no later than Midnight on XB/284/XxxXVL. _

'_Sincerely,_

'_WHITE-Hemp. On behalf of the Queen.'_

It had arrived the night before when Cain and his fleet arrived in port.

The WHITE bartender had returned, "Here ya go, that'll be 5 gil."

"5 Gil?" Cain asked sounding board, but was actually curious as to the price, "for Ocea Vodka? That is the real thing, right?

"Of course it is." The WHITE chuckled. "But you came in with the fleet, right? To fix the ORB reactors, so ya get a discount, plus you're the _Queen's guest_. So instead of 20 gil, 5." He finished explaining and then whispered, "you're gonna need it –trust me," before returning to work.

Not thinking much beyond the unusual fact that _everyone_ in this place knew why he came, Cain quickly took the two shots of vodka. And when he finished, placed the 5 gil down and then proceeded towards the check-in window across the club.

Operating the station was once again a WHITE, but this one was much younger than the others and wore a torn up cream sweater rather than leather. "Hello, what can I get ya?" he asked in a small voice and smile.

Cain wordlessly handed the boy the card, and amusingly noted the boys widening eyes. "Welcome Mr. Cain, you can go up to the second floor, last room straight down at the end of the hall is WHITE Hemp., he'll direct you to the Queen." The boy explained pointing towards the stairs. Cain nodded and climbed up the stairs barely hearing the boy say, "_Enjoy your stay_."

~ .~

"Enter." The voice answered from the other side of the door before Cain could even knock. But still he entered and was welcomed to the man called WHITE Hemp. The man was in his late twenties, white hair long and loose cascading across his back and had patches of yellow tinting it all around. Unlike everyone else working at the club Hemp. wore a dress of sorts that suited him wonderfully, loose and styled like the Greeks, the material was white of course but with Hemp.'s long legs and thin-boned frame the dress seemed to flow and glow.

"Welcome Cain," he ushered the man to sit, Hemp. never once rising up from his lounging position across the white cushion bench.

"So I assume that you want to know why you were summoned." Hemp. said his hand reaching for the long 12-inch smoker pipe, that sat next to a chess set, before turning it on with a flip of the fat end open, allowing the pipe to be used to smoke water vapor. Cain stayed silent his posture screaming a 'so what' attitude. After a long drag, Hemp. offered Cain it, "No thanks, I only do the real thing."

"Your lose." Hemp. shrugged. Then he stood and walked slowly over to the wall farthest from the door. "But down to business, you read the card, yes?" He asked looking at Cain through his reflection in the mirror.

Cain scoffed, "of course."

"Then you should know you are here to see the Queen."

"Why?"

The WHITE glanced his eyes over to the real Cain. Then in the most uninterested voice answered, "I don't really know. But perhaps I do. Who knows? Not you anyway. But I can imagine that you know our "Queen". Perhaps once upon a time, or even on the other side of the rabbit hole. Who knows –not you –but the Queen knows you, and summoned you –so who am I to stop him." Hemp. riddled opening a hidden latch in the wall, "you may enter," he motioned towards the darkness, eyes gleaming like a cat.

"Tch." Cain entered the dark room. The door shut behind him. A dim light begins to brighten. He steps towards it. White curtains of silk sway slightly. It was the open windows fault. Cold air came into the chilled room. Involuntary Cain shivered. The clouds cleared -3 separate moonlights are revealed. A voice whispers.

"Hello Cain-28740003-DF-Star."

Frozen. That is what Cain becomes, the chilly clearness of that familiar long-forgotten voice freezes Cain –completely, wholly, utterly –yet his is still able to let the name slip and fall to the ground like shattered glass,

"Abel."

"Yes," a voice whispers coolly into Cain's ear, warm breath against the frozen cartilage, a hand –no a ghost, rests upon his shoulder.

"Abel." A whisper.

"Yes," the voice is now light, airy, and hinting in a form of pleasure. "Cain, come." Abel says his hand moving down from the shoulder and onto the wrist. Disappointment flushed against Cain's skin as white leather gloves grabbed rather than warm flesh.

A tug. A follow. A flop. A bed. A light. A dark. A rush –a kiss.

A moan.

A separation.

A memory.

_Snow. Cold. Ice. _

_Winter in colony DF-Star was always ridiculously cold –or at least that's what a young cadet named Cain thought. He was walking home from lessons. He wore his usual black leather jacket over his "colored" uniform. Between his lips was a cheap water smoker –he hated it. Hated the taste, hated its weakness. Just hated it. _

_But he needed something to put between his lips, and real cigarettes weren't cheap. He walked and walked and just walked –it wasn't anything unusual for him on these empty streets. Then he walked into a corner and was knocked over. _

"_Ohf." Another voice said –it was rich, warm, and light –yet Cain could hear the pain just out of that one sound. Looking down toward the weight on his own chest Cain saw a boy, probably his age, that was also a WHITE. _'Great,'_ thought, _'another stuck up brat that'll probably land my a** in jail just for this.'

"_Oh! I'm so sorry." The WHITE apologized lifting his head red tears staining his face. _'Wow,'_ Cain couldn't help but notice, _'WHITE's_ really _do cry red_.' It was only after that thought that he registered that the boy had just apologized. Apologized. "Um… are you okay, mister?" the boy asked his white hand reaching up towards Cain's cream olive-colored skin. _

_Warm skin touched warmth –a spark flared, a blush of powder white rather than red crossed the WHITE's skin. _

_It was only then that Cain noticed he had only been staring at the boy the whole time. _'What the heck's wrong with you? Losing it like this with a WHITE?!'

"_Yeah." He answered._

"_Yeah, what?" the boy asked losing his daze._

_A chuckled escaped under Cain's breath, "and he's an airhead to."_

"_Hey! I take offence to that!" the boy raised his voice hoarsely above a whisper that it had been for the whole conversation. "I'll have you know that I aced every test on my year 18 exams!" his only reward was Cain's hand patting him on the head like a little boy._

"Cain." Abel whispered his legs straddling the man. The moon light enthralled the WHITE as he began to remove the white long-sleeve silk top that went down to his knees.

And then white became **red**.

Blood red, like the tears from that day, was the color of the tight, second-skin corset that covered the Abel's abdomen its lace tied up in a nice bow underneath the boys pink-tinted white nipples. And the only thing covering _that_ region was a pair of matching red lace panties.

"Take me."

And everything from then on became a blur of hot, passionate **sex**.

_Snow. Cold. Ice._

_The sound of the old-fashion train told its passengers all aboard. And so dozens of WHITE's and COLOR's boarded. In the midst of them where two young men. A WHITE and a COLOR. _

"_So," the WHITE began, "this is good bye." His head was hung low, he could was sad –no crushed, why couldn't he stay –why did he have to return to that _place_. And have to say good bye to his, his… _his lover.

_Cain –the first light in Abel's life, the first of almost everything –friendship, love, crush, _time_, and so much more. All because he had to return to the place his _father_ called home. Not much of a home when no one's ever home. But in a way he was lucky it was because of that fact that he was able to move in with his late grandmother, in way it was also luck that when she died Abel met Cain. But now… that had to end. _

"_Yeah, I guess it is." Cain said covering his sadness with a poker face. "Here." Cain said, pressing his lips onto Abel's lightly nipping the scar on the lower lip placed, an accident from their first make-out session. "For the road."_

_Abel nodded, holding back tears, only the thoughts that rang in both of their minds where the same, '_This is good bye.'

~ .~

The sun was what woke Cain up. Not warmth, not a smile, not Abel. Sitting up Cain took in the fact that the room was _indeed_ empty with the exception of him. But the latch that hid the room from the outside world was opened and the window was not.

Voices lured Cain to get of the bed, dressing himself first in his discarded cloths, and then to the door.

"Oh, hello, Cain." A voice of venom noticed him first causing him to stiffen. The voice was attached to a youthful older women, a WHITE of course just with **red **eyes, other than that hair and cloths where both just like Hemp.'s. "Have wonderful dreams of what you lost?" she asked dropping a ball of lead into Cain's gut.

His face paled. "My, my, that Ocea stuff must have been stronger than I thought for a little boy."

"What are you talking about?" Cain grunted, the pain and shock still slipped though his mask.

"Oh, you didn't realize it? Well that's a shame, slow minded boys only bore me, you know, although you where very _good _last night I'll have you know. So who knows? Maybe I'll keep you around a little longer to play with." A smile of white teeth glared back at him.

"Where's Abel?" Cain asked.

"Abel's **gone**."

Something broke inside. "What do you mean 'he's-"

But before Cain could continue his attack of madness, the door opened. It was… Abel, in the same oversized white shirt as last night only difference was that he had food in his hands. Confusion was written all over his face at the scene, he looked from an upset Cain to the female stranger. "Queen could please lay off my lover with your riddles." He said pointedly.

"Oh, but how could I resist, after all I did warn you that if you used me to summon him here I was going to have my _fun_." She cooed.

"I didn't _use_ you! I was more than willing to go visit Cain at the place he's startioned at but _you_ wouldn't let _me_! Then you went and built up this whole scheme!"

"Oh, please, I was saving you child. How is that any romantic way to reunite two long lost lovers. Showing up at the door and saying hi? Why haven't you done that over the last five years, huh?" she challenged.

White blush flushed Abel, who set down the food and exclaimed that she leave. While she, Queen just laughed and enjoyed herself as he left the room.

Silence entered after that, then Abel sat down an motioned for Cain to do the same thing. "Um… well…" Abel muttered trying to start a conversation as he placed the food in front of Cain.

"Who the hell was she?" Cain asked in distaste.

"My employer, Queen, owner of this club." Abel explained taking a bite of food.

"Your employer?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

Abel chuckled, "I know, right?"

"No."

"Huh?"

"I just never thought that you'd be working in a place like this."

"Well…" Abel started, "things have changed over the past five years."

"Yeah, like what?" Cain challenged.

~ .~

From the other side of the two lovers conversation was a snooping red queen, who had a mother-like smile on her face as she listened.

"They'll be fine, Queen."

"I know Hemp." she said to her companion, then stood, and said, "Let's get some food and leave the love birds alone."

"But of course, your majesty."

"Oh, hush." She teased right back.

~ .~ The End ~

**AN: so firstly, happy ~ b~day Little One! I did it! I got this typed and uploaded before midnight –just barely but still! Yeah~ now if only I had the energy to actually celebrate. So first off, sorry (prays) but there is not actual lemon, nor is the story set in wonderland –both of which were originally supposed to be in you b-day ff (bow). But as you know Little One the wonderland theme was killing me the past few days and to top it off time kinda cut the lemon. But I did put in some elements of wonderland.**

**Like for instance the OC's Hemp. and Queen who are personifications of the Cheshire Cat (original) and Red Queen (country of hearts) just in their behavior. And abel's outfits where to kinda also represent the two queens white and red, so it did appear at lease. **

**And I am falling asleep at the laptop –my day was riducioudly I was trying type this all day and still didn't get started till 10:30Pm so… happy b-day Little One and review~**

**Sincerely,**

**Bookgirl111**


End file.
